Image projectors have become a popular method to present a presentation to an audience and are used for both personal and business purposes. These image projectors typically are used to project a computer image and/or presentation onto a viewing surface.
Some image projectors are configured to enable a user to access a presentation by coupling their computer to the projector. Typically, a user must physically connect their computer, such as a personal computer, to the image projector. This process may be cumbersome and frustrating to a presenter. For example, there may be compatibility issues between the hardware and software on the computer and on the image projector. Moreover, connection to the image projector may require numerous cables and/or adapters to enable connection of the user's computer with the available projector. It is not unusual for the cables and adapters to get lost or become misplaced.
Thus, it may be difficult for multiple presenters to use the same projector. For example, when transitioning from a first presenter to a second presenter, the first presenter must physically connect a computer to an image projector using the appropriate adapters and cables. The first presenter then typically seats himself or herself close to the image projector. When the second presenter wants to present their presentation, the first presenter may have to disconnect the computer from the image projector, enabling the second presenter to connect a new computer to the image projector possibly using different adapters and cables. Typically, the first presenter may have to change seats with the second presenter to provide room for the second presenter to connect to the image projector. This transition between the first and second presenter may take a significant period of time and be disruptive to a meeting.
What is needed is a portable and easy-to-use device that enables multiple users to easily connect to an image projector, regardless of the computing platform used by the user or the storage location or format of the presentation. Moreover, it would be useful if a presenter could run a presentation from anywhere in a room. Furthermore, it would be useful if the device enabled other peripheral devices, such as printers, scanners, cameras, etc. to be easily connected to the image projector.